


Just Visiting

by ritchieaa



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Earth-1, Humor, One Shot, cuties being cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritchieaa/pseuds/ritchieaa
Summary: Kara decides to see if her interdimensional extrapolator works by paying Earth-1 a friendly visit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know what this is. I just love these three nerds so much that I had to write literally anything.

The first time Kara used her interdimensional extrapolator caused immediate panic, Barry fearing the worst despite the heroine's wide and warm smile brightening the room before falling at the look on the speedster's face. “What? What happened?”

“Y-you...you just...you're here...” Barry tried to explain, hands gesticulating a bit as he attempted to find the right words to get his point across.

“Oh. Uh...sorry, I thought...I thought I could just...use it to drop by and...you know, hang out...?” Kara could feel the blood in her face rising to the surface, coloring her cheeks a rosier tint than normal.

In reaction, Barry's mouth parted as his eyebrows shot up, apologies spilling from his lips. “N-no, no. Of course...of course you can. Sorry, yeah, hey...” he finally got out, moving in to wrap his arms around the woman in a warm hug, the other reciprocating with a charming grin and a tight squeeze. “Just that...when Cisco made it, he told you that you could use it for emergencies and so I just assumed--”

“--That I would only use it for emergencies. Got it.” Kara finished with a light chuckle as she pulled away, adjusting her glasses. “Well, I figured...it's almost the end of the year. Thought I should at least see you again before 2017 now that Cisco made me this...handy-dandy, uh, dimension...tr-traveler...thing...” she explained with a tight-lipped smile, waving the device in her hand a bit.

“--Interdimensional extrapo--”

“--Extrapolator. Right.” she finished with a slight nod, a huff of a chuckle escaping past her lips. “So, uh...I bet you...that ice cream on my Earth...tastes way better than ice cream on yours...” Kara challenged in a playful tone, a devilish glint in her eyes as she placed the technology back in her pocket.

“And...I bet you that you are not only going to happily eat our Earth's delicious ice cream, but also—your words.” Barry responded, a friendly grin spreading across his features.

“Hey, we should invite Oliver. You know, make it a...trio thing.” the blonde suggested with a shift in her weight, arms moving to rest at her hips.

Barry paused, his body stilling for a moment as he thought about the sentiment. “Uh...I would but...I don't know if Oliver enjoys ice cream. Or...has ever enjoyed ice cream, for that matter...” Momentarily, Barry even had a rough time imagining Oliver as a happy go-lucky child at some point.

“Oh. Okay. So, uh...what...what does he like...?” Kara asked with a slight squint of her eyes.

A few moments passed in complete silence as Barry thought it over, lips moving ever so slightly as words attempted to form themselves but ultimately became lost before he finally came up with a sliver of hope. “Oh!” he exclaimed a little too loudly, slightly startling Kara. “--He, uh...we had a beer...once...” the speedster pointed out, a swift nod accompanying his words.

“Oh, uh...sure. Sure. We can...get a drink. I...I can't get drunk, though. At least I don't think there's anything on this Earth that can do the job. Kryptonian thing...”

“Me, neither...actually...” To which Kara perked up slightly, a pleasant and petite smile on her face. “--Pizza?”

It was at that point that Kara's face lit up with glee and satisfaction before nodding enthusiastically at the suggestion. “If Oliver doesn't enjoy pizza, he's just a lost cause.” she teased, a small sigh huffing out form her mouth. “You know...” Kara began, a wolfish smirk appearing almost instantly. “--I bet if you showed me a map to wherever Oliver lives that...I could beat you there.”

“--You mean like a...like a race...?” Barry asked for clarification, eyebrows lifting up along his features in response.

“I mean, should we...should we even call it that if we both already know that I'm already the clear winner...?” she teased in a playful tone, hand rising up adjust the frames of her glasses.

A boisterous laugh rumbled out of Barry's chest, nodding slightly as he beamed in Kara's direction. “Oh, you think you're gonna win?”

“No, I...I know I'm gonna win...” Kara repeated with a sense of determination perfectly interlaced with her playful tone. Barry shook his head a bit before pulling out his phone and bringing up the GPS.

“Remember that thing about eating your words?”

\--------------------------------------------------

Oliver Queen may be a trained assassin with dynamic combat skills and impeccable reflexes to boot, but that didn't mean he was prepared for two extraordinarily fast superheroes to zip into his loft unannounced. He visibly jumped back, almost dropping his glass of water. “Jeez, B--” he began before noticing Earth-22's very own Supergirl standing next to him. “Oh, God—what's wrong?”

An incredulous look took over the blonde's features, mouth dropping as she shook her head. “Boy, I did not realize visiting would cause you guys so much panic...” she murmured softly before aiming an accusatory finger in Barry's direction. “By the way, you only won by a split second because you didn't tell me what floor he lived on...”

“Oh, come on. I totally told you!” Barry exclaimed, bringing up his GPS to show her the number to Oliver's loft. “See? The first number is the floor that--”

“Guys!” Oliver yelled as a frustrated sigh exhaled through flared nostrils. “--An explanation to why both of you are here would be nice...”

“--Pizza...?” Barry offered simply as he slipped his phone back into the pocket of his jeans, Kara smiling awkwardly at the broader male, unsure how she should even greet him. Sure, they saved the world together and they hugged once but how do you even greet somebody like that. She figured a simple wave would do the trick, Oliver smiling briefly in return.

“You...couldn't have called?”

“Oh, I couldn't. My phone doesn't work here. I don't think. It...shouldn't, right...?” Kara asked the speedster, receiving an unsure shake of his head in response to the curiosity.

“And...and I...well, we...wanted to race here and...I guess I...I kind of got too excited to think about...calling you or...s-something...”

“Well, I could have been--”

“--What, naked?” Barry finished without thinking, resulting in a look of annoyance from Oliver and slight groan accompanied by a deep blush from Kara as she attempted not to laugh at his words.

“--Busy.”

“Right, yeah, totally. Busy. Not...not na—not that...” He awkwardly cleared his throat, avoiding any and all eye contact for a moment or two as his face burned scarlet from embarrassment.

“We just, uh...I...I just...I'm here because I wanted to visit and...”

“Right, Kara, see, she, uh...she--”

“--Wanted to visit.”

“Yeah, wanted to visit, and--”

The two of them went back and forth, attempting and failing to salvage the situation. With a long exhale, Oliver turned on his heels to retrieve his coat and walking out his front door without saying another word. Barry stood in place, awkwardly scratching the back of his head with Kara's eyes following Oliver, unsure what she should do. “Pizza, right?” Star City's mayor called in a slightly disgruntled tone from the hallway, the other two heroes quickly shuffling with mumbling words of assurance and swiftly shutting the door behind them.


End file.
